Ohh the joy of being an insane person!
by DeMoNiC SpOrK
Summary: LOOKIT ME BOUNCE! *bounces* bouncy bounce! I shall capture kuwabara and make him be my lab guinea pig!
1. im watching you huggles a carrot

disclaimer: i dont own YYH....... if i did then there would be a random rocky horror poser in every episode!!! rocky horror is koooooool! go tim curry!!!!!!!!!!! *sings sweet transestite* transvestites are awesome! i happen to think tim curry looks adorable as dr. frankenfurter! so there!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
DemonicSpork: I give salutations to you all and many many thanks for reading my ficcy! I, naturally, will be in this fic but i wont be going by DemonicSpork. Thats too long. I will be using my sort of real name, sokty-chan. Hey, its one less sylable to pronounce.  
  
yusuke: So what does "sokty" mean anyway? Ive never heard of that name before.  
  
D.S.: Im not tellin. its a secret. *sticks out tounge*  
  
kuwabara: So, in other words, you dont know what it really means right? Ill bet you just made it up.  
  
D.S.: I DO TOO KNOW WHAT IT MEANS! I DOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Im just not tellin, hmph.  
  
everyone: O.O;  
  
hiei: Well anywho, can we get on with the fic already? Im starting to get rather bored.  
  
kurama: Yes, we really should get started. Before you forget or something. You have the tendency to do that.  
  
everyone but kurama and D.S.: *nod*  
  
D.S.: *gasp* My dear kurama! You've betrayed me!!! *starts crying very very loudly* *takes out individual packet of pringles* The pringles are the only ones who understand my culture! Youve betrayed me too! Damn chips!*sets chips on fire with magical fire breath* WAAAAH!!  
  
everyone: O.O;;;;;;;;; ................................................   
  
yusuke: *covers ears* Make her stop kurama! My ears are killing me!  
  
kurama: O.O What did i do!?!?!? What did i do?!?!?!?!?  
  
D.S.: *suddenly stops crying* You insulted my herritage. I can only feel better if you give me a hug.  
  
kurama: Um........  
  
kuwabara: Just do it! She'll probably start wailing again if you dont.  
  
D.S.: *smiles*  
  
yusuke: AW come on, y'know you wanna. *smirk*  
  
kurama: *turns red and glares at yusuke*   
  
DS: Im gonna cry again!!!! *starts whimpering*  
  
kurama: Fine! *goes and hugs DS* I sorry for whatever i did! Now stop crying?  
  
DS: Yaay! *glomps kurama* You're forgiven!  
  
kurama: *gasps* C-c-cant...*chokes*  
  
DS: Awrite! Now on with my ever so special ficcy!!!  
  
kurama: *passes out from lack of air*  
  
everyone but DS and kurama: =_=;;;  
  
DS: ^-^  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
narrarator: Its just another ordinary day in the world of yuyu hakusho. Blue skies, green grass, bright sunshine, and a big surprise in store for our heroes that will later cause them much torment and suffering.  
  
kuwabara: Wait, wait, wait... cause us WHAT!?  
  
narrarator: Nothing. None of your concern.  
  
kuwabara: ..........  
  
*we find the YYH gang all anxiously waiting in the park for some reason*  
  
yusuke: So, why are we all waiting here again? *three fritos fall on his head* *brushes them away without noticing*  
  
kurama: We're supposed to be waiting for Botan. It would seem that she has our next mission for us. *five fritos fall on his head* *also brushes away with barely noticing*  
  
hiei: Hn. Probably just another little 'crisis' the spirit brat couldnt handle on his own, so of course he gets us to do his dirtywork. *four fritos fall on his head and stick in his hair* *hiei doesnt notice*  
  
yusuke: Man, you said it! Im frikin tired of goin on these dumbass missions of the toddlers'.  
  
*suddenly out of nowhere an oar hits usuke upside the head*  
  
kuwabara: Hi Botan.  
  
botan: Yusuke! How many times have i told you not to speak of Koenma-sama like that!?  
  
yusuke: x_x *says nothing* *and more fritos fall on his head*  
  
kuwabara: I think hes unconcious. *eats a frito* *bites tounge* DAMN! Owwie......  
  
botan: Well, anyways, ive come to give you your next mission. It seems theres been an outbreak of a mysterious power, and its spreading chaos throughout the city.  
  
kurama: What kind of chaos?  
  
botan: Wel----  
  
*suddenly a big storm of fritos rains down and covers our heroes in friotoey yumminess*  
  
everyone: O.O; .............   
  
botan: That........ kind of chaos.........  
  
kuwabara: *is rolling in fritos* WHOO HOOOOO!!! Fritos are frikin awesome! *still rolling* WHEEE!!! YUMMYNESS OF THE FRITOS!! *crunch crunch* Mmmmmm!!!  
  
hiei: Hn, moron. Wasting your life on the pathetic chips, when its clear that they are inferior to cheetos.   
  
kuwabara: Nuh uh!! Fritos are kick ass! Fritos rule!   
  
hiei: Cheetos!  
  
kuwabara: Fritos!   
  
hiei: Cheetos!  
  
*suddenly a big blob of mashed potatoes falls from the heavens and covers Kuwabara and Hiei's heads*  
  
kuwa and hiei: O.O *blink*  
  
everyone else: *howling in laughter*  
  
Botan: *rubs eye* Well, here Yusuke. Koenma-sama had this special detector made for you to track down the mysterious power and put an end to it.  
  
yusuke *all better in the head, takes detector* Thanks...... *bites it*  
  
botan: Yusuke! Thats not for eating! Gimme that! *snatches* It looks like I'll have to come along on this mission with you.  
  
yusuke: *pouts*  
  
kurama: Lets get going before more weird things fall from the sky....  
  
*the sky clouds over and starts raining smiley-face water balloons*  
  
kuwabara: *through mashes tatoes* AAAAAAAAAHHH! Its the end of the world! *runs up tree and hides*  
  
hiei: *cuts down tree branch where kuwabaras hiding* You fool. If only you had taken the side of the cheetoes.  
  
*kuwabara lands on the ground with a big thump*  
  
kuwabara: FRITOS! *lightning bolt strikes him* AAAAAAAAH!  
  
hiei: *smirk*  
  
botan: Lets get out of here! Who knows what else it could rain!  
  
*rain of smiley balloons stops* everyone looks around *big rubber ducky falls from the last cloud* all is sunny again  
  
ducky: *squeek*  
  
everyone: O.O  
  
yusuke: Lets go now!  
  
-----AND THERE OFF!!---- *gunshots* yusuke: Watch it where ya aim those damn things!! *shoots again. tee hee*  
  
----Our heroes search the city for ten minutes. Along the way they find the energy signal getting all stronger. And they end up following the march of the army mailboxes that all came to life----  
  
mailboxes: I, wanna rock and roll all niiiight. And party every day, I wanna rock and roll all niiiight!!!!!  
  
yusuke: ......... Um....... why are there a buncha mailboxes singing Kiss?  
  
kuwabara: Maybe the're fans? Who knows......  
  
*the rain ducky starts hopping down the road*  
  
ducky: Sqeeek sqeek sqeek SQEEK!!!   
  
translation: There are the prisoners! Mailboxes ahoy! Grab the prisoners and retreat to base!  
  
*all the mailboxes suddenly stop and face everyone*  
  
mailboxes: MAZEL TOV!!!! *all start advancing on everyone with a dangerous glare in their slots*  
  
kuwabara: AAAAH! The mailboxes are gonna kill us!  
  
*mailboxes all jump on everyone trying to capture them*  
  
hiei: *takes out his katana* Let them try.  
  
kurama: *gets out rose whip*   
  
*and before any of them could attack the mailbox captain ate everyone and directed his army to follow the ducky*  
  
*all inside the mailbox*  
  
yusuke: So what the hell are we gonna do now?  
  
kurama: I dont know...... ive never been in this kind of situation before. Its rather..... interesting.  
  
hiei: Its ridiculous. What kind of fool sends mailboxes to capture prisoners?   
  
kuwabara: *rips open a lettter* Hey guys, look! I may have already won ten thousand dollars!  
  
everyone but kuwabara: =_=;  
  
yusuke: Man, nobody ever really wins those things y'know.  
  
kuwabara: Yes they do! THEY DO I TELL YOU!!........... ooo, look. Bills. *tears up bills*  
  
yusuke: *sniffle* I liked those bills...... theyre pretty.....  
  
kuwabara: The bills were eeeevil! EEVIL!!   
  
yusuke: They were my friends!!! You killed my friends!!  
  
*kuwabara and yusuke get into a slap fight over the bills*  
  
kurama and hiei: 0_o;  
  
hiei: Well. Theyve finally snapped......  
  
yusuke: *still fighting* Long live the emperor!  
  
kuwabara: Down with the emperor!  
  
kurama: Actually, i think theres some kind of gas in here thats making them act all crazy......  
  
hiei: What makes you say that?  
  
kurama: That. *points to sign on the wall*  
  
sign reads: CAUTION: PEOPLE CRAZY GAS (does not effect demons)  
  
hiei: Well.... that explains something......I guess.... So what do we do now?  
  
kurama: Not a clue. Lets just wait and see what happens.  
  
*after five minutes of them bitchslapping each other, the mailbox somes to a hault*  
  
mailbox captain: *spits yyh gang out*  
  
kuwabara: *is all better* Where are we?  
  
maibox captain: At the master's house.   
  
yusuke: Master?   
  
MC: Go inside! The master does not wish to be kept waiting.  
  
yusuke: Alrighty then.....  
  
  
  
*all walk toward big mansion scary house thingy*  
  
botan: Look, the energy signal is pointing directly at that house. Weve found the source.  
  
kurama: Then lets go in.  
  
*front doors suddenly open*  
  
scary deep voice: Cooooome innn my children! Iffff you daaaare.  
  
kuwabara: *sucks thumb* Im scared.  
  
yusuke: Dont be a baby. Be a man.  
  
kuwabara: Oh? That coming from a guy whos knees are shaking.  
  
yusuke: SHUT UP! Its just..... cold in there....  
  
botan: Enough of this! Come on! *drags kuwabara and yusuke* *hiei and kurama follow*  
  
yusuke: Lets go to the basement!  
  
botan: Why now?  
  
yusuke: Duh! Havent you ever seen a horror movie?? The culprits always in the basement.  
  
kuwabara: But isnt the culprit always in-----  
  
yusuke:*interrupts* Lets go!  
  
*in basement*   
  
yusuke: What the hell?!? *stares at three guys tied up and hanging from the ceiling*  
  
scary voice: HELLO!!! So nice to see you! *voice turns all nice and cute* These are just the members of hanson! I found them and brought them over to play! *lightning* Stay and play with me!  
  
hiei: This is starting to freak me out.  
  
kurama: Me too.  
  
*a person jumps down from the ceiling*  
  
person: HIIII!!!!  
  
botan o_0.. And who are you?  
  
person: I am the ever powerful..... SOKTY-CHAN! I live here. ^-^  
  
kurama: And WHY did you tie up hanson?  
  
sokty-chan: *jumps on kurama* YAY! A new kawaii toy to love forever!  
  
kurama: O_O;;; Help!  
  
sokty-chan: *huggles kurama* I ove you! *kisses cheek*  
  
yusuke and kuwabara: *smirks evily* Heheheh.  
  
kurama: *blushes* Let me go!  
  
hiei: *takes out katana* Let him go and tell us who the hell you are.  
  
sokty-chan: *doesnt let kurama go* I am the all powerful lightning demon! And these are the members of hanson. Theyre my frieeeeends.   
  
zach: HELP US!  
  
taylor: This crazy chicks been keeping us here for weeks!  
  
issac: *blinks* Heh... heh.... im stoned........ heh......*falls asleep*  
  
kurama: *still blushing* Please let me go.  
  
sokty-chan: No. Not unless you guys promise to stay and be my friends forever. ^-^  
  
everyone: O_O  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
demonicspork: I hope you all enjoyed yourselves! The members of hanson were not harmed in any way in the making of this fic. They were just forced to model womens clothing and inhale paint fumes. ^-^  
  
yusuke: Youre a freakin phyco. Do we HAVE to live with you?  
  
demonic spork: Yep...... yep you do. *huggles kurama and hiei at same time*  
  
kurama and hiei: *chike* HELP! 


	2. look! if you eat your fiber you poop tea...

disclaimer: WELLLLL????? have you been watching YYH lately? have there been any rocky horror people randomly showing up? well, there ya go. theres my answer.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
demonicspork: YAY! You came back! *hugs everyone whos reading this now* I feel oh so loved..... *sniffles* And on toppa that..... i get new playmates who love me too!!  
  
yusuke:*waving SOS sign in backround* HELP US! I promise i'll be good!  
  
kuwabara: She wants to make me a lab guinea pig! I HATE CHEMICALY THINGIES!! *starts crying*  
  
DS: See? They love me oh so so much!  
  
yusuke and kuwabara: =_=....... Shes weird.  
  
DS: *gluing googely eyes to face* Weird? Me? You must be mistaken. *nod*  
  
kurama: You scare me.  
  
DS: Yay! *glomps*  
  
everyone else: -_-;  
  
DS: Oh, and a special big hug out to me friend chiken! (chocolate moose) Since im in her ficcy, she shall be in mine! I wuv you chiken! *while huggling kurama*  
  
kurama: *blushes* Ive been violated.....  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
narrarator: It was a darrrrrk and stormy day when the pshycotic, *sokty-chan holds up a crowbar* erm, completely and wonderfully adorable Sokty-chan kidnapped our beloved YYH gang. Please put that down now Sokty.  
  
sokty-chan: I dowana! Its all shiny, ooooo the shinynessnesssss........   
  
narrarator: Did you take your medicine?  
  
sokty-chan: Yeeeeah..... *looks around* ^-^  
  
narrarator: You didnt, did you?  
  
sokty-chan: *runs away*  
  
narrarator: =_=  
  
__________  
  
*all around the ever so prettiful home of THE sokty-chan it was lightningy and stormy*  
  
botan: Why is it so stormy outside? *clicks her watch a few many hundreds of times* *it beeps*  
  
hiei: Its concentrated only over this house..... that girl must be doing this.  
  
sokty-chan: *pops up out of nowhere* HI! Isnt my lightning pretty? *does a lil jig*   
  
hiei: =_= Where did you come from?  
  
sokty-chan: Playtime! *glomps hiei* hiei: O_O  
  
*yusuke and kuwabara suddenly come running out from the basement screaming (where hanson somehow escaped.... yes it is tragic)*  
  
both: SHES GOT GHOSTS IN THERE!!!!!  
  
*everyone looks at sokty-chan*  
  
sokty-chan: ^-^ Silly rabbit! Those arent ghosts! Those are just the desperate screams of the ever so kawaii toys i own! Wanna see em?  
  
everyone: No.  
  
sokty-chan: Awritey then! Lets go to the basement! *drags everyone to basement with special mind control powers*  
  
Here we are!   
  
yusuke: Im scared.  
  
kurama: Me too....  
  
sokty-chan: MEEP! *opens closet door*  
  
*Johnny Depp, Dani Filth, Marylin Manson, Andrew WK, Adam Sandler, and a magical lamp falls out*  
  
everyone: O______O................  
  
sokty-chan: MY TOYS!! *glomps Dani*  
  
dani: AAAAAAH!   
  
marylin: Nows our chance! Lets escape!!  
  
sokty-chan: *glares at manson* *manson stops* Hee hee heee! I control all! *huggles manson*  
  
kurama: Erm....... how long has she kept you down here anyway?  
  
andrew: She just got me last night...... SHES A PSHYCOPATH!  
  
sokty-chan: Awwwww, everyone lubs me! *glomps all toys*  
  
johnny: *shuts eyes* Happy place, happy place, happy place...........   
  
dani: I wanna go!  
  
sokty-chan: NEVER!! *shoves all toys in special dimentional portal thing in closet*  
  
botan: Uhmm............ OK, now im freaked out.... *presses distress button on watch*  
  
kuwabara: *sitting in a corner sucking his thumb*  
  
yusuke: WHY has this become our fate?!?! Whyyyyyyyyy? *eyes dart around room*  
  
*koenma appears out if thin air*  
  
botan: Koenma! Youre finally here!  
  
koenma: Whats the problem?  
  
yusuke: This chick is holding us hostage and she has weird people in her closet!!!  
  
koenma: *looks at sokty-chan* Awww! Shes adorable! *pinches soktys cheeks* *sokty bites him* OWWIE! *cries*  
  
kuwabara: *gigglies* Wait? why am i laughing? Now could be my chance to save us all! *picks up box* AHAHA! *slams box over sokty-chan trapping inside* Now we can escape!   
  
*dramatic backround music*  
  
*everyone but koenma runs toward basement door*  
  
koenma: Why are ya trying to escape? I see no problem here. *while in backround many many zombie bats are making pretty shapes on the ceiling*  
  
  
  
yusuke: In case you havent noticed......... shes got a tiny little sugar crazed mind and shes trying to keep us hostage here....  
  
  
  
koenma: O_O... Ok then..... i'll come too.  
  
*everyone runs up the stairs and are out the door on their way to sweet sweet freedom*  
  
botan: Theres the front door! *reaches for door*  
  
*adorable lil sock puppet pops up in front of door*  
  
botan: Awww!  
  
everyone else: O_O   
  
sock puppet: Leaving so soon? But weve yet to have playtime! That makes me sad that youre leaving, how does that make youuuuuuu feel? Lets discuss our feeeeelings with one another. Its gooood to comunicate ones emotions with SPECIAL friends that are SPECIAL to us.  
  
all: o_______O;   
  
yusuke: Ummmm...... uh....  
  
kuwabara: Hee hee! Lookit the lil socky! *pokes sock puppet*  
  
sp: Now now! We keep our hands, feet, and objects to ourself at all times. And i still cant let you escape. Its against the rules.  
  
hiei: And just WHO do you think is going to stop us from leaving? *takes out katana*  
  
yusuke: Yeah! You lookin for a fight?  
  
sp: Since i see talking wont help.... i'll do the right thing and tell an adult.... *raises head high* MULTIPLY!!!! *sock puppet grows up ten feet and separates into many more puppets* Now escape is futile!   
  
other puppets: *start singing* OOGA-CHAKA OOGA-CHAKA OOGA OOGA OOGA-CHAKA! whoot whoot.  
  
yusule: Damn.............O_O  
  
*BOOOOOOOM*  
  
kuwabara: What the hell was that!?  
  
*sokty-chan somes sliding down the stair railing all dramatic like*   
  
sokty-chan: *slips* *thump* Owwie....... ANYWAYS! You all have been very naughty trying to escape like that. Tsk tsk tsk.....   
  
kurama: Well, id say youve been the "naughty" one for taking us prisoner like this.  
  
sokty-chan: *jumps up and huggles kurama* I forgive you cuz i lub you! *kisses*  
  
*kurama turns all red and tries to squirm away*  
  
sokty-chan: *jumps off kurama and pets sock puppets* My pretties! You have done well! But i shal take it from here. heres some juu juubs! *throws juu jubs*  
  
sock puppets: YAAAY! *chases candy* Weeeeeeee wanna be loved by you. YOU, nobody else but you. Luuuh-uuh-ove! Boo boo buh doo.  
  
all but sokty: O.O;;;;;  
  
hiei: Finaly those things are gone.... they freaked me out.  
  
sokty-chan: OK!! Nowwww.... its time to play! *takes out magical lamp* Its time for you all to meet my ever so special pet, and or friend....... *rubs lamp*........ CHIKEN!!! *cloud of smoke comes from lamp* *mysterious entity emerges from smoke* CHIKY!! *hug*  
  
yusuke: Im scared!!!  
  
person: I be the all powerful CHIKEN! Special chicken of THE sokty-chan!!! *sees hiei* HIEI! *glomps*  
  
hiei: Help!  
  
sokty-chan: Yay! *also glomps hiei* *then kurama*  
  
hiei: *dies* *not weally.... but i can pretend........ *  
  
kuwabara:.......... so.... youre a chicken...?  
  
chiken: NO! False! Not right! Im am CHIKEN! No two c's! Only one!..... ooooooooo *stares at the zombie bats*  
  
kuwabara: Youre scary.....just like your friend...  
  
chiken: Im not scary, im special!   
  
sokty-chan; *gasp* (and again) *GASP!* You dare to call THE sokty-chan scary?!? Chiky! Attack! Id do it but i need to hug kura-chan summore. ^-^ Kuraaaaaama! *huggles*  
  
kurama: =__=  
  
chiken: Bark bark bark! Ima lil teapot! Lookit the tea! *pulls out crackers* Behld my power and TREMBLE! *chases kuwabara* Hahahahahaaaaaaaaeeee!!   
  
kuwabara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!   
  
sokty-chan: ^-^ Ive trained her oh so well.  
  
botan: Er....... just what is she going to do to him?  
  
yusuke: Probably going to ..... um...... well....... what does a "chicken" do to people?  
  
hiei: Hn, its probably going to kill him. My guess anyways.  
  
yusuke: Yeah, youre prolly right.  
  
sokty-chan: Now now! I have taught chiken the ancient art of frogger! She will do no such thing. *huggles kurama more*  
  
kurama: *turns red* Cant you please let me go?! I cant breathe!  
  
sokty-chan: Okay!  
  
kurama:.......... what? You mean youll----  
  
sokty-chan: Hiei! *glomps*  
  
hiei: Help! O_o  
  
  
  
kuwabara: HEEEEEELLLP!! Shes got crutons!  
  
chiken: Behold my crutons!  
  
sokty-chan: Hey! Those are my crutons!  
  
chiken: Ahahaa-a-a-a-a-a.....AA! I have your crutons! *dances wif crutons*  
  
sokty-chan: *cries* Me crutooooons! *dies*  
  
chiken: O_O;.... It wasnt me... Hmm.... *thinks with special grape jelly mind of doom* (sokty has a srawberry one!) Aha! Soooookty-chaaan! *holds out kit kats*  
  
sokty-chan: MY KIT KATS!!!! *eyes turn all glowy and red*  
  
all but chiky and sokty-chan: O.o  
  
*dramatic scary lightning appears on ceiling and makes the zombie bats dance*  
  
chiken: Mwahaha! I got yur ki-i-i-it ka-a-a-aaats!  
  
sokty-chan: Hoe dare you! Defying MeeEEEE? Your supreme guru?! WELL! YOU SHALL HAVE TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON IN PUNCTUATION!! (i rule you all) *reaches into pocket* Cockroach from hell emerge! *pulls satanic cockroach with mexican accent out of pocket*  
  
yusuke: Its only a cockroach! I thought she'd open a demon portal from hell and make them eat us or sumthing! *cockroach thingies head grows many many many times bigger and hisses* O_O Okay nevermind.  
  
chiken: Nuuuuuuu! Not the cockroach! *cries*  
  
sokty-chan: Oh yes yes yes the cockroach! Behold chikys weakness! Attaaa-aa-aaack mister cockroach guy! *roachy chases chiken with the intent of giving her a time out*  
  
chiken: AAAAAAAAAHH! THE DOOM IS SPREADING!!!! (ill get you one day lupin! *clenches fist*)  
  
kuwabara: Ahahahahahahaha! Lookit the chiken getting chased by the roach! This would make one helluva movie!  
  
cockroach: *turns head* Senorita must die! *eats kuwabara*  
  
everyone: O_O *ten agonizing seconds later kuwabara walks out of the closet*  
  
sokty-chan: YAY!   
  
chiken: Nuuuuuu! You stole my jolly ranchers! *points menacingly at sokty-chan*  
  
sokty-chan: Why i would never! *looks around* Meep! *huggles kurama yet again* *kurama just stands there*  
  
yusuke: *giggles* Jolly ranchers.  
  
*boom beep-beep boom!*  
  
everyone: *looks toward basement door*  
  
*marilyn and andrew run out carying explosives!*  
  
andrew: Must explode!  
  
marylin: Down with winnie the pooh! Hey! I wanted the blue one!  
  
sokty-chan: *currently eating kit kats while jumping on hells famous trampaline*  
  
andrew: The blue ones mine! I called it!  
  
marylin: Bitch!  
  
andrew: Whore!  
  
marylin: Bitch!  
  
andrew: Whore!  
  
chiken: Sokty! Dance! *plays the ever so famous mister roboto*  
  
sokty-chan: YAY! *runs and dances with manson and andrew who are trying to decide who gets the blue one*  
  
  
  
chiken: And everyone is happy in the end! *cockroach hisses* AAAAAH! *returns to the safelt of her lamp*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
demonic spork: IM DOOO-OOO-OONE! *huggles marylin and andrew*  
  
both: *choke*  
  
chiken: *poking zombie bats* *they eat her*  
  
DS: YAY! *dances to mister roboto*  
  
botan: Hell...... get me out of here......... 


End file.
